


Unmistakably Marvelous

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Clones, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody expected the planet to have cloning technology, and even if they had, who would have thought they'd use it like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmistakably Marvelous

The hordes on the planet's surface were overwhelming. What had been intended as a quick supply run – and a bit of a treasure hunt – had turned into a race back to the galleon, scrambling up the ropes and leaving orbit as fast as they could possibly manage.

Marvelous and Joe were the first ones to reach the cabin, giving each other incredulous grimaces as they went over the battle in their heads.

“Is everyone well accounted for?” Ahim asked as she entered the room, limping slightly from a turned ankle, but otherwise unharmed. 

Luka arrived a moment later, tending a burn mark on her elbow. “I'm fine, though I almost got hit with that weird beam they were shooting around their own ranks. What's up with that?”

“I'm not sure,” Doc answered, lending Gai his shoulder as they made their way into the room. “But I think we're all here, and that's what matters.”

They all gave a sigh of relief, thankful that the disaster on the planet's surface hadn't been a fatal one.

“Good, everyone's in one place,” Marvelous said. Every head turned to regard the captain as he entered from the lower hallway.

“I didn't expect there to be so _many_ of them,” he said again as he walked down the stairs from the crow's nest.

Doc frowned, opening his mouth to say something fairly obvious before Marvelous interrupted him from the galley. “I'm starving, though.”

The five crew members blinked, looking at each of the four captains in turn. After another moment, each Marvelous noticed the other and drew their swords.

Luka was the first to break the heavy silence that had fallen. “I think I know what the beam did.”

-

Ridiculous amounts of food and stressful interrogation helped the crew figure out which captain was their original one – Marvelous White could only recall being hit by the beam once, back before they'd called for the retreat in the first place. 

As much as he wanted to be called 'the Original Captain Marvelous' or 'Marvelous the First', none of the rest of the clones would agree to that, and Doc had to think quickly to find a naming scheme that would keep them all separate without starting any knock-down, drag-out fights.

Marvelous Stripes – dressed appropriately in a striped shirt – had been hit just after the retreat had been called, on his way out of the ranks of the planet's army.

It had been Marvelous Black who remembered a third hit, after he'd taken down one of the enemy soldiers and tossed him back into their ranks.

And Marvelous Print – who had steadfastly insisted the 'Flower' part be removed from his moniker – had admitted to being the last one to board the ship before it had finally left the planet.

Their names were all slightly different, but there was no doubt about it – each and every one of them was unmistakably _Marvelous_.

-

Joe was most concerned with which Marvelous would actually take care of leading the crew, while Luka fretted over splitting any treasure three additional ways. Ahim worried about not having enough teacups, or possibly saucers, and Gai couldn't help but admit that he wanted one more Marvelous so that the captain could be his own sentai team.

Meanwhile, Doc did the calculations on their food supply, realizing with an increasing amount of dread that with four Marvelouses on board, they would need to refill their food stores roughly every other day.

This situation could _not_ continue.

-

Food wasn't the only insatiable hunger for the multiple Marvelouses.

Luka seemed pleased with the situation, although Ahim was more annoyed than flattered by the increasing amount of attempted pickups from their captains. Joe was the only one who really knew how to handle the situation, and was perfectly willing to kick Marvelous Black in the face when his workout routine was interrupted one time too many.

Gai decided to deal with the situation by hiding as best he could, and it certainly seemed to work. Doc hadn't seen the cabin boy in nearly two days. He left trays of food outside Gai's door, hoping that they actually made it to the intended recipient, and weren't hijacked by one of the many hungry captains.

At first, Doc didn't have too many complaints about the situation. He certainly didn't mind being slung over the captain's shoulder and hoisted off to the bedroom for an hour or two.

After being pulled away from his work for the third time in four hours, however, he decided enough was enough.

-

Doc went running around the corner, nearly smacking right into Joe as he grabbed the first mate excitedly by the shoulders. “It's temporary!” he cried, shaking Joe with as much force as he can muster.

“Temporary?” Luka echoed as she walked over from the dartboard. It was a rare moment for them, when all four Marvelouses were collapsed on the giant bed in the captain's quarters. “What do you mean?”

Doc let go of Joe to unwisely shake Luka by the elbow. “The cloning! It's temporary. I went through the historical documents of the planet – which we really should have done before landing in the first place – and found the details on their weaponry, as well as a note that it's only meant to last no longer than a week on their planet.” He managed to get the entire sentence out in one breath, despite Luka's elbow striking no less than three ribs during the explanation.

“So then, how long do one of their weeks typically last?” Ahim asked, hands folded as she walked towards the conversation taking place. 

Doc grinned madly. “About six days, by galactic standard.”

“One more day,” Joe murmured, and the rest of the crew nodded hopefully.

It wasn't that they didn't love their captain. They just weren't sure they could love _four_ of him.

-

Doc cooked a huge dinner the next evening, a veritable feast for the crew and their captains. Ahim spent most of the day cleaning, smiling sweetly at each of the Marvelouses as they paraded by during the day. Luka offered to play cards with Marvelous Stripes, darts with Marvelous Print, and checkers with Marvelous Black. Gai came out of hiding, only somewhat starving, but refused to leave the main cabin for any reason. Even Joe was present and available, although he kept disappearing into the galley to check on the cupcakes he was making for dessert.

With the food spread out on the tables and everyone seated, Marvelous White looked at each of his regular crew in turn with a suspicious eye. “This looks fantastic,” he said hungrily. “What's going on?”

“Yeah,” Black chimed in. “Something's weird here.”

Stripes nodded. “I'm not stupid, you know.”

“You're hiding something from me,” Print agreed, before correcting himself. “Us.”

All of the crew's eyes turned to Doc, and the captains' eyes soon followed. “Um,” Doc said meekly, trying to shrink down into his jacket. “That's ridiculous?”

“You're a terrible liar,” Stripes said with a frown, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by disappearing into a puff of orange-smelling smoke.

There was a moment as everyone processed what had just happened, then the three remaining captains slammed their hands down on the table.

“What the hell was that?!” Black demanded, standing up to tower over everyone else. He got as far as “What's going-” before he, too, vanished.

For a moment Print looked enraged, with his eyes widening to panic as he realized what was going on. “Does that mean I'm-” he began, then was promptly whisked out of existence.

All remaining eyes turned back to the lone remaining Marvelous, once referred to as Marvelous White, watching him very carefully as he surveyed the situation. He looked at each empty chair, one at a time, his mouth set into a firm line. Then, leaning back carefully in his own chair, he looked back at the feast set before them.

“Well then,” he said, his mouth slowly spreading into a grin. “I guess I'll just have to eat their shares, won't I?”


End file.
